Romeo and Cinderella
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Sora and Riku had sex for the first time together the summer before their freshman year of high school and then Sora disappeared. Sora returns during their senior year and every hater around the school called him a whore and asked who the father was. He refused to say but his heart stopped when he was met with the pair of wide, sea green eyes. Mpreg Soriku/AkuRoku
1. My beauties

Romeo and Cinderella  
My beauties

* * *

"Move." Cloud pushed people out of the way to make way for the King. "Make way for the King."

Cloud was on his one side, and Sephiroth on his other. He walked through the crowd of students to get to his next class.

"Riku baby." He tried to ignore the voice of his girlfriend but she latched onto his arm and refused to let go.

"Sephiroth, get this wench off me."

Kairi was forcibly extracted from Riku and thrown to the side.

"Hey! You can't treat me like that!"

"King's orders."

Riku made it to his classroom and sat down, caught in the moment when his informant slid across his lap.

"What do you have for me Selph?" He asked boredly.

"There's a new student coming here today and I heard he has a child."

"He?"

"Some freaky magic shit. Gave him the wonders of having a child. All that stuff from the other worlds." She responded.

"Is he here?"

"Transferred yesterday."

"Strange in the middle of December."

"Find out if he's here at school right now." Riku gave her a slip of paper, an IOU. She smiled and stepped out of the classroom.

"Planning on initiating this kid Riku? Had some interest in your voice." Cloud asked, Sephiroth placing small kisses across his neck.

"Maybe." Riku shrugged.

Selphie walked back in and sat on his desk. "Demyx, Zexion, and Lexaeus are picking on him now. The boy is in tears and he's got a cute little girl in his arms. She's crying too. I've got to admit, she's the best looking little girl I've ever seen. She'd make a fucking sexy stripper when she gets older."

"What's the kid look like?" Riku asked.

"Who the girl?"

"No."

"He's an innocent looking kid. Short, spikey brunette, bright blue eyes, button nose, red cheeks but I guess that because he was crying."

Riku's mind ran a mile a minute. That sounded like...no it couldn't be. "Was there any specific details on him? Anything that stood out?"

"Like what?"

Riku thought hard. What was something he always wore? A lightbulb flashed.

"A silver keychain. Thin chain with a crown hanging from it."

"Yeah I saw that. Had it strapped on his belt. Do you know this kid?"

Riku was out of the door before she could finish. Cloud and Sephiroth not that far behind.

"Just leave me alone!" He cried. The only thought that ran through his mind was that they would hurt his little girl, that she would be taken from him again.

He felt her trembling in his arms, her soft sniffles echoing in his ears.

"Not only is he a whore, he's a crybaby. Who has a child at 14? Only a whore!" Demyx sang.

"Demy! The King is coming!"

Demyx stopped his chanting to turn to see Riku coming toward him.

"King.." Demyx swallowed at the not so nice look on Riku's face.

"Move Demy." Riku ordered.

"O-of course!" Riku stared at the crying mess on the floor, shock taking over his system.

There sitting on the floor, clutching a small girl for dear life, was his best friend.

His first love.

"Sora?"

Said person flinched and curled up more. "Please...just leave us alone..."

Riku knelt down then and everyone was shocked. Riku never got down for anyone.

"Sora, it's me."

"Riku, do you know him?"

Sora's head snapped up then. And he felt his heart shatter as he stared into wide, sea green eyes. The same ones he'd been staring into everyday for the last three years.

* * *

A weird start to a strange story. I'll be posting a chapter of each weekend day and a lucky shot for a long weekend like I have now. Most chapter will be short but I hope you like it.

Posted: 18 JAN 13

Next Update: 19 JAN 13


	2. My Beauties 2

Romeo and Cinderella  
My beauties 2

* * *

**Riku's POV

* * *

We had a lot to talk about, I knew that, I just didn't know where to start. So many questions I had that needed answering. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave me? When did you come back? How are you able to have children? Who's baby is it? I didn't know where to start.

I was in the nurse's office, Sora being checked over for bruises, and to calm down from his panic attack. He wouldn't let go of the girl in his arms and only loosened his grip when I said that he was hurting her. Sure enough, there were fingerprint bruises and fingernail marks on her arms. The nurse gave me a look and said that I needed to control my crew. I nodded and apologized. She merely smiled and asked me not to rile him up. Most teachers liked me, not because they were threatened by my father being the head of a large yakuza organization in Japan but I was just a nice person with a great personality hid under a façade of mean.

The little girl in his arms made no indication to move and when I stood up, Sora tightened his arms again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make a move. We need to talk, seriously. What's your schedule?"

He muttered something quickly and I sighed. "Slower and louder."

"Government, Economics, Culinary Arts, Marine Biology, Calculus, and English IV."

I assumed they were in order which meant that we had 1st, 2nd, and 5th period together.

"We need to talk. I'll meet you at the back parking lot after classes today. It's your choice if you come or not and I'll only stay until 2:15. That gives you enough time to get what you need and meet me. I'll be leaving at 2:16 and I'll stall for an extra minute to catch me before I leave the parking lot. After 2:17, I'm gone." I had the pass the nurse wrote me and walked out of the room, just after hearing Sora whisper to the girl.

"We're going to be safe soon, Daddy will protect us."

Daddy? Who is it?

-

I sat on the hood of my car waiting for Sora to show up. It was only 2:05 and I was sure that Sora would come because I asked him to.

Demyx, Selphie, Zexion, Lexaeus and Larxene were with themselves talking about something or another. I checked my watch again, 2:10. Time was going too fast and Sora was still nowhere in sight.

I sighed and got in my car as the clock struck 2:15.

"Come on guys, we're leaving." They nodded and separated into their separate cars. Except for Demyx. Xaldin banned him from driving.

I pulled out of my parking spot when I saw a flash of brown. I saw Sora walking toward my car and I checked my watch. 2:17 on the dot. He was holding onto his daughter, who appeared to be sleeping.

I opened the door for him and he slid inside, the little girl snuggled on his lap.

"Do you have a car seat for her?" I asked. He shook his head and I put the car in drive. "Keep her down."

He nodded and bent his head.

The ride to my headquarters felt so long, and I couldn't help but to shoot glances at him. He was really grown up. Still short, but some of the baby fat left his cheeks but I was worried about the deep dark shadows under his eyes. We pulled up to the place I call home, a big bright house that hid what happened behind the walls. I parked in the circle driveway and watched Sora sleep. His head bobbing in exhaustion.

There was a light tapping on my window and I rolled it down for Zexion. "Do you want me to gather everyone in a room and waver the smoke?"

"Yeah. I'd rather this little one not be exposed to weed."

"I'll let you know." I nodded and closed the window.

I looked back to find Sora staring at me. "Sora..."

He looked to the little girl in his arms who was sleeping so soundly, without a care in the world. I reached to touch her when Sora gave me a frightened look. I swallowed and retracted my hand. It was a deep fear in his eyes, like the look I see in the eyes of people that I see when they see my father.

"I brought you here to talk. Are you going to talk to me? If you won't I will take you home."

He shook his head vehemently. "It's just a lot seeing you again."

"I can say the same Sora. I really can."

A tapping on my window from Zexion indicated that we could go in.

He handed me a small face mask when I stepped out of my car. "For the girl. Your wing is clean but it's the front room where the smell is strongest."

"I don't know how long he's staying but work on getting that smell out for the time being. I won't have that child subjected to it. And a thorough clean Zex. Don't just spray air freshener like I know you did. If it's not out, it's on you."

"Of course."

I handed Sora the face mask for the girl and led him inside. The smell of weed and strawberries was strong and I hurried him along to my wing of the house.

We came to my room and Sora just stared. I chuckled a bit, I was used to it already. I pulled him inside and shut the door. I ushered him to sit on my bed and I pulled up a chair in front of him.

"Now," I began,"explain."

* * *

Second Chapter! I hope you like it!

Posted: 19 JAN 13

Next Update: 20 JAN 13


	3. My Beauties 3

Romeo and Cinderella  
My beauties 3

* * *

**Riku's POV

* * *

Sora took a deep breath as if preparing himself for the worst.

"What's your first question?"

I sighed and thought about it. "Where have you been for these past three years?"

"King Mickey's Castle."

"With King Mickey you say?"

"Yeah. He lives in-"

"I know. I met him while on a business trip with my father."

"Yeah, I've been there. For awhile." His mood was dampened.

"What were you doing there?"

"I was working."

"Why?"

"For my daughter."

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't tell you yet."

I didn't feel like prying. "How were you able to have her?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

"How old is she?"

He gave me a strange look. "Two years. Her birthday's in a few days."

Three years. We had sex for the first time three years ago.

"I know what you're thinking. We had sex three years ago. I disappeared soon after and come back sequentially with child that was born who is also that age. How is this possible? Right?"

I nodded dumbly and he smiled. "I was forced to Disney Castle because King Mickey saved her life. It was a mistake and I was walking around by myself and I tripped and fell. All I felt was the pain and the doctors thought there was no chance in saving her by time I arrived at the hospital. I was alone, there was no one to help me. They told me that she had been born too early and she wasn't breathing. I had just entered my fifth month. I was so distraught, it was unbearable. My heart had been broken and when I thought all was over, I heard her soft cries in the next room.

"I was so afraid Riku. I thought she was dead. And then, I learned the truth a month later when they let her leave the NICU and the king sent someone to take me to the castle.

"I had to train, extensively, because if I didn't, she would be taken from me. I didn't want that. I worked hard each and everyday to hone my magic skills, and if I didn't push myself to the fullest, I wasn't allowed to see her."

"King Mickey is a kind person, why would he do that to you?"

"She was born of deep magic, and as he saved her life, the magic only increased. I, as her mother, who would always be closest to her, had to increase my own magic as she took most of mine when I gave birth to her. It would've taken me years to expand what I had left in me because the magic hadn't regenerated itself. By then it would've been too late."

"What?"

"She's a small body, her magical core is bigger than her heart and her heart is where it's held. Think about it, you try and fit something big and solid into a too small container and you manage to get it closed, eventually it'll burst right? That's what was happening to her heart and she needed someone to make it fit easier, who better than her mother?"

"But you said she took your magic, why couldn't you just take it back?" All my smarts flew out of the window by this time and I felt like a blabbering idiot.

"It's not that simple. I didn't have enough magic to be able to take from her. I didn't have enough to take nor did I have enough to keep her grounded. It's a complicated system of magic I guess."

"Is that why you won't let her go?"

"I only saw her if I wasn't exhausted from that day. I hated having them take her away from me. It was so painful so I won't let anyone take her away from me again."

I looked at the girl in his arms and I realized how small she was. She didn't look like she was about to turn three.

"Sora," I started and he looked at me, his eyes flooded with tears,"why did you leave me?"

"I still love you Riku, I do, it's just it's been so long and I don't know what to think anymore. Give me time. Nothing will ever break our bond, not anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked and he nudged the girl in his arms. She blinked a few times and he sat her up facing me.

I was surprised to see her face clearly for once. Soft features, slightly chubby cheeks, brown downy hair, pink lips, a cute button nose, all those things made her so cute and like her mother but what really caught my eyes were my eyes. Dim and clouded from sleep, but they were the exact copy of my own sea green eyes.

Shock overtook me and Sora began crying,"she's yours Riku, she's yours."

-

I held Sora as he cried and went to sleep. Hikari, as he told me her name was, stayed awake playing on one of my old tablets. She was a smart one, learning how to play most of the games on it quickly.

Zexion met me on my way out of my chambers, saying he was coming to retrieve me for dinner. Sora had just fallen asleep and I wouldn't have the heart to wake him but dinner was a time when everyone in my syndicate would be gathered. And they needed to know.

I went back to my room to find Sora awake and playing a game with Hikari on the tablet.

"You weren't asleep long." I said with concern.

"It's a natural paranoia. I've trained my body to wake up every few minutes for Hikari."

"You look like shit because of it."

"I know, but could you refrain from the vulgar words. She will repeat them."

"She can talk?"

"Like any other toddler can. Can't pronounce her r's, f's, or th's. She just chooses not to."

"Smart girl." I smiled at her but made no move to touch her. Sora was still protective, even from me.

"But she refers herself in third person point of view."

Either way, well it's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." He replied quickly.

"You're too thin. And no one will touch you or her if that's what you're worried about."

"Riku..."

"Don't argue with me. Eat and then you can come right back and lock the doors if you want. And besides, what about her? Is she not going to eat?"

He sighed in defeat."Will you bring me back?"

"No other way."

He stood and approached me. Suddenly, Hikari was pushed toward me and I held her on my hip, and watched Sora look at his feet.

"I suppose it would be nice for me to trust you like before. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her and you are her father so I thought it would be okay for you to hold her and-" I lifted his chin and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You're rambling." I gave her back to him and she giggled at being passed like a ragdoll. I kissed her nose and she grabbed my hair and kissed me too.

"Come on, my beauties." I grinned, slipping my arm around Sora's waist and giving Hikari the tablet.

It was time to face the fire.

* * *

Everytime I post a new chapter I seem to hate this story more and more. There are things I feel like I'm forgetting to say but anyway, ENJOY

Posted: 20 JAN 13

Next Update: 21 JAN 13 (I have a long weekend)


	4. Facing the Fire

Romeo and Cinderella  
Facing the Fire

* * *

Some of my men looked at me strangely, as I led Sora and my daughter through the halls toward the dining hall. I ushered them to follow me and soon had a fleet of 15 stragglers behind me, some of them shooting hot glances to Sora's bum.

I noticed this and pulled Sora to walk in front of me. We made it to the dining hall where the rest of my syndicate we're seated. I stood at the head of the table and everything silenced.

"I have an important announcement." I began and Zexion stared at me with knowledge in his eyes. "Today, is a new day. And on this new day we have members added to my group, unofficially and under MY protection." Sora gave me Hikari and I presented her. "This is Hikari, my daughter."

There a moment of silence before an uproar occurred. Hikari flinched in my arms and curled up, shaking in fear. I passed her back to Sora and slammed my hands on the table.

"SILENCE!"

Everything became quiet once more and I ran a hand through my hair. "She is my daughter and he," I pulled Sora to my side and he lowered his face,"is my lover and the mother of my child."

People tensed and I knew there were some itching to blurt out something but the silence was held.

"My heiress and my lover, if I find they have been touched by any of you, I will find you and sever your head. Am I clear?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's eat!"

-

"Ne, Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I going to stay here?"

I looked at Sora then, long cotton pajamas adjourned him and a cute nightdress for Hikari. "Of course, do you have somewhere else to be?"

"No..."

I smiled and sat with him on my bed. "What were you going to do if I hadn't been here?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I didn't have anything of value and I probably would've made it to the town to find a shelter or something."

"When did you come here?"

"I was brought here in a gummi ship today. I applied for my classes under the king's stamp a few days ago.

"And he wasn't offering to help you?"

"He recommended the school to me. He said something good would happen if I went there. I suppose he meant you."

"I'm glad either way. Well go on and lay down we have to buy stuff for you and Kari tomorrow. A toddler bed, an entire wardrobe, toys, nappies, snacks, toothbrush, and we'll have to schedule an appointment to see a physician to get her shots, and then we have to plan her birthday. When is it?"

I glanced at Sora and he was watching me with amusement. "She won't be spoiled will she?"

"Of course," I grinned,"and you will too. Whatever you want you'll get."

"That makes me feel better."

"I'm glad. Get some sleep, and try your hardest to stay sleeping. No one's going to come in here but me and I'm not going to take her from you."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of. I won't be long."

He looked panicked and I ran my fingers through his hair, go to sleep and I'll be here before you know it."

He nodded and I left, locking the door behind me in case someone was stupid enough to wander into my wing of the house.

I went into the game room where there were multiple people playing Xbox, PS3, Wii, and my eye caught Demyx who was getting owned in a racing game of some sort. I looked around the room and gained the eye of Zexion. He stood and I left the room, he only steps behind me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Has my father heard the news?"

"Based on the entirety of your present members speaking about it, I wouldn't be surprised if he had. Are you worried?"

"Not at all. I just know that he would ask your dad to contact you first."

"I haven't gotten a call yet. But you should go to bed, it's been a crazy day for you. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Zex."

I headed back to my room, and muffled crying reached my ears. "Come now Kari, he'll be back. Lay down and he'll be here before you know it."

The crying continued and I unlocked the door. Sora suddenly froze, his eyes wide. "Relax, it's only me."

It was a strange moment of silence until Sora moved, he visibly relaxed and let out a breath.

"See look Hikari, there he is!" He said shakily.

I sat on the bed, and stroked her hair.

"She's been crying since you left," Sora said softly.

"Have you, my little brave girl? I'm not leaving permanently, ever. If I leave, I'm going on a trip for business, I'm planning a surprise, or you two are coming with me."

She smiled then and I laid down beside her. "Go to sleep, Kari I'll be right here when you wake up."

She smiled and turned toward her mother. A few minutes passed and I felt the bed lift slightly and I watched Sora go into the bathroom. I waited to hear the toilet flush and when I didn't after five minutes, I got up and when into the bathroom to find him sitting on the closed toilet seat.

He looked at me with red eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. I frowned and went to him, kneeling down. "What the matter love?"

"I'm sorry, I've just been on edge for so long, I here feeling jumpy around you but my mind just thinks everything is a threat. It feels so good to relax for once. To just not worry and it just came out."

I kissed his tears and his eyes and his lips and he held me as close as I held him and I knew that this wasn't just lust that I felt, it was more than that. More than it would ever be.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

* * *

Woot another chapter down.

I've decided not to post tomorrow since it's my day off and post next weekend.

Posted: 21 JAN 13

Next Update: 25 JAN 13


	5. Resentment

Romeo and Cinderella  
Resentment

* * *

"Riku..."

I opened my eyes slightly to find blue eyes staring at me.

"What time's it?"

"Seven O' eight."

"Why are you up so early?"

"We have school today. What time do you wake in the morning?"

"Eight.." I groaned.

"Eight? Classes start at eight-thirty."

"The wonders of a car."

"Can you please get up then? I'm hungry and Hikari wants cereal."

There was a sudden pressure on my side and lifted my arm to see Hikari smiling at me.

"Hello beautiful," I smiled sitting up and kissing her.

She kissed and tackled me. "Hi Daddy."

I froze and I saw Sora move in the corner of my eye. "Come on Hikari let daddy get up and get dressed. He's going to take us to get cereal."

"Ceeal!" Sora pulled Hikari off me and I stretched.

"Did that bother you?"

"Nah, the truth just hit me like a train."

He grinned and I went into the bathroom and grabbed a uniform from my closet.

I showered, did the normal morning routine and put on my uniform and went back into my room.

Sora had Hikari on her back and was blowing raspberries on her stomach. I chuckled and he smiled at me.

"Are you ready for cereal Hikari?"

"Yeah!" She cried out.

"Come on then." She ran to me and I lifted her up and she reached for Sora.

"Come on Mommy! We gotna get ceeal!"

"I'm coming in a few minutes Kari." He said reaching under the bed and pulling out a bright green bag.

"No we'll wait. I don't trust people to not touch you."

He glanced at me and nodded before rummaging through the bag. "I've got 12 nappies, 3 bags of puffs, wipes, and two Dollies."

"I'm glad I found you then. Not sure how long you would've lasted in the world."

He laughed sarcastically and I kissed Hikari. "Tell Mommy to hurry up."

"HUUY UP MOMMY!"

Sora glared at me and I blew a kiss to him. He packed up his school and I realized that if he had so little things for Hikari he must have nothing for himself.

"We're going to go shopping after school and I'll get someone to take us to another world in a Gummi Ship."

"You have a Gummi Ship?"

"We'll my father does, he's supposed to be buying me one soon. I have to get my license first. He says that if I don't get my license the first time then he'll hire someone to take me to other worlds until I get it."

Sora just stared at me. I stared back and he shook his head. "Rich people."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later."

We finally left my room then and I heard laughter down the hallway. Laughter I recognized. I grinned wide and pulled Sora close. "My friend is back."

"Who's your friend?"

"You'll like him. He's actually got a boyfriend that is so similar to you it's crazy."

"Similar to me? Looks or personality?"

"Looks mostly, he's quieter than you but when he's in a really good mood he's loud and fun."

We turned the corner and bright red hair was the only thing I saw. "Axel! My man, you're home!"

"Riku!" Axel turned around and I let go of Sora for a second to shake hands with Axel and the air suddenly got thick.

"Where's your boyf-oh."

Sora was staring at the blonde in front of him with wide eyes. They both took a step forward and closer to one another. Sora lifted his hand and the blonde touched his fingertips. They stared at each other for a few seconds before embracing one another.

"It's been so long Roxy..." Sora whispered falling down and pulling Roxas with him.

"I missed you so much Sora."

I looked at Axel who looked at me. "I swear, they having vertical sex over there without us and I'm not happy about this."

"Daddy?" I looked at Hikari,"what's verdidal sex?"

"It's an adult word for coloring. Don't say it."

"But Mommy idnit coloing. He's hugging."

"Don't say it, okay Kari?"

"Otay Daddy."

"Well," Axel sighed running a hand through his hair and giving a pointed look to Hikari. "Looks like we all have a lot of explaining to do."

"It's going to have to wait." I said looking at the clock. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now. Are you two coming to school?" I asked Axel.

"We were planning on it but these two are holding each other like the world is ending. And now it looks like we have our youngest member of our syndicate yet."

"Yeah." I grinned at Hikari and she grinned back.

-  
Zexion, Larxene, Demyx, Lexaeus, Cloud, Sephiroth and Selphie had been waiting for us. Axel's dad got him a new car, a bright red Porsche with lime green stripes across the doors and once we separated Sora and Roxas we departed for school.

It was a close call but we all made it to class on time. I was lucky to have Sora in my 1st period because as soon as we walked into the classroom, people crowded us with questions.

"Who's baby is it?"

"King is it your baby?"

"She's so cute!"

"Is that boy the nanny?"

"No you idiot, Riku would have a hot girl at his hip for a nanny!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

I stuck my hands over Hikari's ears and yelled,"all of you shut your fucking mouths!"

It got really quiet then and Hikari looked around in confusion.

I sighed and went to my seat, Sora trailing behind me like a lost puppy. I sat in my seat and glared at the person who usually sat in front of me.

"Move your ass." I growled. He nodded grabbed his things and hurried away.

"You didn't have to be so mean Riku." Sora said to me after sitting down.

I tried to ignore his words but his piercing state was too much and I sighed.

"Come here Sora."

He stood in front of me and I pulled him down to sit on my lap. He squeaked and I held him when he tried to get up. "I'm used to people attacking me when a scandal goes around school. It's just in my agenda but that last thing I want is for you or Hikari to be hurt. People say things and rumors spread. I have to be mean for people to listen to me."

He nodded and I put my chin on his neck. "I'm sorry Riku."

"Don't apologize. It's alright." I kissed his cheek and he smiled. "You won't have to work a day in your life. I want you to be comfortable and live a happy, healthy life with me and all our children."

"Children? You want more?"

"Of course I do. What man doesn't want a boy to take over the family name? And I'll want more ahead of that. At least seven."

"You're crazy Riku."

"But you love me anyway."

He nodded and I smiled kissing his cheek.

"The others should be coming soon. They don't usually leave me alone for long."

"What exactly is the situatom here? Your posse? The population of the school calling you King? What is it?"

"I never told you before but my father is the leader of the largest yakuza organization in the world. The children of his closest members make up my sub-section. All of the members in my syndicate will inherit their parent's spots when I take over. And then the line will have to continue."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me like everyone else is. My inner circle are the only ones I interact with because no one else wants to be put on a hit list. You meant so much to me then and if I lost you I would've been broken."

He smirked then. "So I don't mean as much to you now?"

"Oh as low as it is, I'd commit suicide if you left me."

"I'd be sad if you did that. So that's why I won't be leaving you anytime soon. And I can promise that. I'd have to be threatened in order for me to not be glued to your side."

"You're funny love."

We sat like that until Cloud, Sephiroth and Selphie walked in the room.

"Took you guys long enough," I said as they took their desks around me. "If I knew you would, I wouldn't have rushed to come to school."

"You know this teachers always comes in late. I don't know why you even bothered." Cloud said sitting on Sephiroth.

"So Ri," Selphie sat on my desk and leaned in toward Sora,"is this crybaby I saw yesterday your new boy toy?"

"More than that Selph, he's just mine."

"Yeah and I still think that your daughter would make a sexy stripper when she gets older."

"What a dreamer. Not everyone wants to flaunt their body for a living and my daughter will not have that kind of profession."

"I take no offense to that. Have it your way, I still have that IOU and I was even going to offer to train her for fun and for free. I'm keeping the slip and she will have a gig with me for her sixteenth birthday. Maybe she'll like it and beg you to let her work with me."

"I've got thirteen years to think about it."

"Get in your seats class!" The teacher walked into the classroom and everyone scattered to their respective seats.

I watched Sora for awhile when a chalk piece came flying at my head. I glanced at the teacher and she sighed. "I understand that someone has captured your attention Riku but please pay attention in my class."

"Yes ma'am."

Class continued without a hitch and second period as well but hell broke loose when third period came around.

"KALI WATNA DADDY!" Hikari was screaming her lungs out in the middle of the hallway. Our peers watching with amusement as they passed.

"Hikari please," Sora begged as he held onto Hikari as she held onto me.

It was understandable that he wasn't going to let her go even if it was with me.

"Kari, why don't you want to stay with Mommy?"

"Kali watna stay wit Mommy. But Kali watna Daddy to stay wit Mommy."

"I can't stay with Mommy," I said kissing her forehead. We were running out of time. "I'll see you in an hour."

"No hour." She pouted and something clicked. I reached into my bag and pulled out a tablet.

"Will you go with Mommy if you saw me on video?" I asked.

"Kali would video wit Daddy."

"Go with Mommy then. I'll see you at lunchtime."

"Alwight Daddy."

I kissed Sora and left for my Business and Statistics class.

I pulled out my second tablet and activated the video chat. The signal wavered and then Sora's face appeared on the screen.

"You had another tablet?"

"Of course. I have two in case one dies because I find no need in carrying around a charger."

"Rich people." He muttered handing the tablet to Hikari.

"Kari, I want you to listen to me. Daddy can't talk the entire time so you can talk only when he talks to you okay?"

"Alwight Mommy."

"And you have to whisper."

"Alwight Mommy." She whispered.

"Go on then, sit right here."

The business teacher began speaking and Zexion looked at me in amusement.

I sighed and turned my attention to the lesson, constantly seeing Hikari randomly move in the corner of my eye.

Soon forgotten, the period passed by and I remembered Hikari after the bell rang.

"Are we leaving for lunch?"

I looked at Zexion and stretched. "Yeah I have to go find Sora."

"Alright. Cloud and Sephiroth are probably hitting it up in their car already so you get your lovebug and meet us."

"Gotcha."

I packed my things and walked out into the hallway. I headed for Sora's culinary arts class, my intentions of going straight to pick him up and leaving but life didn't want to work out for me.

"Riku baby!"

I paused at the voice and barely avoided being tackled by Kairi.

"Ri, are we still going to lunch together honey?"

"If you hadn't noticed Kairi," I pushed her off my arm and began walking,"I dumped you yesterday, and not only that but I'm taken. I'd be surprising that you hadn't heard the rumors."

"Oh I heard them and that's all I thought they were."

"Sucks they were true for once."

I pushed her away and she screamed. "So you're just going to use me like a dirty bitch and throw me away for some hoe?"

I turned to her then and the halls got quiet. "Listen here, dirty bitch. What I do from this point on doesn't concern you. We aren't together anymore and I have never cared for you. Our parents put us together as a merger for a prevention of war. I have no care for that and I was told that if I found someone I truly loved, I could dump your ass on the street. Which I did. Don't you ever contact me again."

"I want to know who this hoe that stole your heart from me is."

"Call my lover a hoe one more time and I'll-" a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I looked behind me to see Sora staring at me wide eyed and the tension I felt in my body suddenly disappeared. I shivered and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Ah, the new kid with the child. How low can you get Riku? Going after people with children already."

I was going to open my mouth and say that Hikari was mine but Sora stopped me. "Look, I don't know who you are but you're wasting my time and obviously Riku's. Come on babe, I'm hungry and Demy here wouldn't let me leave alone."

I looked behind me and Demyx surely was standing there with an amused look.

"Of course." I turned and Kairi had to open her mouth again.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sora stopped then and I knew from that point on I would never have to stand up for him. "'Scuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You're right I did. I just find it funny that you're asking me that question. You don't seem to know your place in the world and I have a kind enough heart to tell you that it's not where I'm standing. Get over yourself, no one here thinks of you important and you're only grabbing for attention by yelling right now."

Kairi smirked then and walked up to Sora. She touched his face and he slapped her hand away. "I resent you." She smiled. "And I will make you pay for what you've done to me. What you've taken from me."

"Amusing. I'll be waiting." Sora pulled me then and we left the building to my car.

We got into my car and I looked at Sora. "That was impressive."

"She was annoying."

"Still..."

"I'm hungry Riku."

I started my car and smiled. "What are you hungry for?"

"A burger sounds good."

"Burgers it is then."

* * *

As promised, your next chapter. Yay! I almost didn't post but I don't like to break my promises so even if it's not still the monthaversary of Christmas for you, it is for me and I have posted the new chapter the day I said I would. Thank you **_anonymous reviewer_ Kiba, **for making my day with your simple review.

Posted: 25 JAN 13

Next Update: 26 JAN 13


	6. Silver Nightmares

Romeo and Cinderella  
Silver Nightmares

* * *

**Riku's POV

* * *

I felt like any day something really strange would happen and it had only been a day since I found out I was a dad.

"Go to sleep Riku." I looked at Sora who was running my arm sleepily.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yes. You think too loud."

I chuckled and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk."

He nodded silently and I left the room.

I hated leaving him like that so I just stood at my door.

What was I going to do? How was I going to tell him that my father was coming any day to evaluate him? That if he didn't approve that I couldn't stay with him?

And then that I thought about it. What exactly was I afraid of? And then I remembered. My dad provided everything for me and if I went against him, he would cut me off, do anything to find a new heir, and I would be alone.

I slid down my door and buried my face in my knees. I've never felt this way before.

So distressed.

So insecure.

So alone.

-

"-ku."

"-iku. Oi! Wake up!"

I blinked away the sleep in my eyes. Heavy tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey are you alright?"

I shook my head and looked to Zexion. "I'm fine."

"Did you sleep out here all night?"

I stood up quickly and glared at him. "I said I'm fine."

I turned to go back in my room when he grabbed my arm. "Listen Riku. Don't turn on me now when you're having issues because if they get too bad then I'm going to intervene. Either you tell me what's wrong now so I can help you fix it or you let your emotions pile up and I'll watch you explode when you can't handle it. You'll have to deal with the consequences then."

I pulled my arm from his grip and rubbed the hand mark he left. "Just...let it go."

I entered my room and was nearly tackled by a sobbing Sora. I held him as he cried into my shirt and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Where were you?" He cried.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you." He sniffed and I leaned against the door, swaying with him.

Five minutes passed and his knees buckled. I held onto him and picked him up. He was already dressed in his school uniform but didn't seem to have a chance to wake Hikari. I laid him on the bed next to her and kissed his tear streaked cheeks. The dark shadows under his eyes were redefined and I felt terrible. Maybe it would be better if I left him to sleep today.

I went into the bathroom and changed for school. I looked out into the bedroom and my angels we're still sleeping. I jotted a quick note and left on the bedside table. I pressed the extra key to my room in Sora's hand and locked the door behind me when I left.

All my syndicate that had to go to school were in the dining room eating. They all nodded to me when I entered and went back to their business.

Zexion watched me as I sat down and attempted to make conversation with me despite our earlier argument. "Where's your lovebug?"

"Sleeping." I replied simply,"I told him I'd be back last night and he must've exhausted himself waiting for me."

"Did you take a liking to sleeping on the floor in front of your room instead of in your bed? Why didn't he look for you?"

"I told him never to leave without me."

He sighed. I wasn't going to tell him that I'd been plagued by nightmares. Things I'd never had a problem with before now.

"I suppose that if you're going to eat you may want to do it now else we be late."

I stood and stretched. "I'm not hungry. Let's just go."

-

The day was uneventful and I distracted myself by going to each of Sora's classes even though I knew he wasn't there.

It didn't go unnoticed by my protectors that I hadn't eaten lunch and I all but sped home when I could leave.

Sora's had been waiting for me by the front door in the foyer and gave me a hug when I walked in.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I chanted as I held him.

"It's fine Riku. I forgive you. I'm not mad I promise."

I took in his scent, coconut and cinnamon and Sora. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Sora gently pushed me. "My feet are falling asleep Ri."

I released him and looked around. "Where our little bundle of joy?"

"She's terrorizing her Unca Aku and her Unca Roku as she has so happily dubbed them. They are going to kill me for leaving them on babysitting duty."

I chuckled and went to go look for my best friend. As we walked I thought about it, Zexion was more like an older brother than a best friend. I depended on him to do things for me that I couldn't do and that added to my displeasure. I frowned. What was I going to do when all these people I needed we're gone?

"Riku?"

I looked at Sora who was staring at me, his eyes boring into mine trying to take me apart from the inside out. "Yes?"

"Babe is there something wrong? You've been acting strange since yesterday."

No I'm fine, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." I kissed his forehead. "Let me get through it."

"I'm always here to talk Riku. I want you to need me like I need you."

I didn't say anything after that and I headed to the gameroom where I heard Hikari's screams of laughter.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled as Hikari jumped on him. "Save me from the evil munchkin!"

"I should help her just cause you called her evil."

"I'll buy you chocolate if you help me!"

"Promise?"

"I swear it!"

Sora proceeded to help him and Axel pulled my arm to follow him out of the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know if Sora has said anything to you but did you know that his parents are dead?"

"I knew his birth parents are dead but he lived with foster parents from the day I met him."

"And you believed that for all those years?"

"Of course I did." I was getting confused now. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Sora came to talk to Roxas today after you asked me to watch over him for you. And naturally I stayed when they asked me to leave. Well anyway, they started talking about all the things they missed of each other during their absence. Apparently, Sora's been lying to you and Roxas has been lying to me. They suffered together without homes and without parents and when Roxas moved in with me here he told me that his parents had gone away and that he could live with me if I allowed him. Sora, disappeared then and I don't even want to think how alone they must've been without each other. Roxas was broken for the longest time and I've just now fixed him. To find his brother again, he must be the happiest."

"Woah woah, did you say brothers?"

"You have to have been able to notice that they are twins Riku. I mean you've knocked the kid up and you've seen Roxas a billion times already."

"Well I did notice their similarities but I've not compared them that close before."

"Oh you're hopeless."

I sighed. There goes another issue to deal with. I looked back into the room to see Sora rolling on the floor with Roxas and Hikari. "I suppose I'm alright with it for now since he's happy. He has his brother and his daughter. How much better can life get for him?"

"That's true."

I walked back into the room and Hikari got up to hug my legs. "Hello beautiful." I smiled getting onto my knees to hug her.

"Kali missed you Daddy. Mommy and Kali. But you broke you pomise."

"How?" I asked.

"You said you wouldn't leave Kali and Mommy and you did. Mommy said oean was oming rom Mommy's eyes."

"Mommy was crying this morning?"

"Yes."

I felt bad then and I looked to Sora who was wrestling Roxas on the floor. I smiled and kissed Hikari. "When did you have lunch?"

-

"Riku?"

"Hmm?" I put my pajama pants on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright? I was worried when you didn't come back last night."

"I'm really sorry about last night Sora. I passed out in front of the bedroom door. Zexion woke me up this morning."

"But-" I went to him and tilted his head up. Tears were forming in bright sapphires and I kissed him.

It was a mind blowing kiss. A feeling in me, a feeling I hadn't had in three years. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, my tongue flicking out asking for an opening. He complied hesitantly and I almost forgot that Hikari was still in the room.

I broke the kiss then and pressed my lips on his forehead. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and I let him go and went back into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and held a towel over my face. There was no way to think about this situation, about my father. It would be hard.

"Is it about me and Hikari?"

I sighed and turned to face Sora who was leaning against the door frame. "It has nothing to do with you two."

It wasn't the complete truth and Sora didn't look convinced. "What is it then?"

"Sora please-" I started but he wasn't having it.

"Don't do this Riku. I just got you back, if something is wrong I want to know so I can help you!"

"There's nothing wrong! It's my own issue and I'll figure it out on my own!"

"So that's it? You don't need me?"

"Sora, that's not what I meant."

"Fine. I get it. Have it your way."

He walked out of the bathroom and I punched my mirror. The pain didn't matter anymore, this needed to be settled, before I fell apart.

I just wish it would've been that easy.

* * *

I messed up somewhere in here...

Posted: 26 JAN 13

Next Update: 27 JAN 13


	7. Silver Nightmares p2

Romeo and Cinderella  
Silver Nightmares P2

Hikari's birthday was in ten days and it had been three days since the bathroom incident. Sora had decided to do as I asked him to and leave me to my own devices and deal with my own problems by not speaking to me. It's been three long excruciating days; three days of Sora silence, three days of Hikari awkwardness, three days of Sora's eight O' clock bedtime, three days of nightmares, three days of no sleeping. In short, three long excruciating days.

It was coming up on the fourth day and I looked over at the clock that read 3:09 a.m. Sleep sounded amazing as my sleep had been cut for the last three days. I would have to get coffee in three hours.

It was embarrassing to be reduced to this state and my syndicate was aware of my terrible appearance. But it was a nightmare that wouldn't go away.

I could clearly replay it in my head.

"Riku. You have failed me, Riku."

"But Father!"

"Don't 'but father' me. I don't approve of him."

"I love him. And nothing is going to change that."

"Then you leave me no choice. I'll have to get rid of you."

"But-"

"I will not provide for someone who will not do what he has to. As it stands, you are no longer my son."

Even awake, that dream hurts my heart and it's not even real.

I looked at the clock again; 3:25, another long day.

-

School had passed again uneventful. And the dread I felt in my stomach only free as the next day came. The fifth excruciating day.

I had brushed my unruly hair and pressed against the shadows under my eyes. Sora had gone with Axel and Roxas to school already just to show everyone that he was upset with me and I regretted every moment of our fight. Five days without hearing his voice really did a number on me.

We had gone shopping for him and Hikari and I was glad that she would be safe in a carseat, even if it wasn't with me.

I left the house with Zexion, Cloud, Sephiroth and Selphie and headed to school. I avoided eye contact with Sora when the bell rang for first period to start and second but my heart jumped in circles when a note came for me in third period.

"Riku, the principal needs you in his office. It seems that your father has requested to see you." The teacher said.

"My father...? H-how do you know it's my father?"

"Must you ask me that? Who wouldn't know it's your father? An internationally known billionaire who is leader of a feared syndicate who has his heir attending a public school because he doesn't know how to say no to his only son. I don't know how you can't hear the cameras flashing down the hall.

I listened and sure enough the dull shouting down the hall and the shutter of cameras reached my ears. "I suppose."

I packed up my stuff and left for the principal's office.

I was extremely surprised to see Sora standing in front of the office holding Hikari being crowded by paparazzi. Despite our personal situation I stepped into action.

"Fuck off! All of you!" I stood in front of the two of them and sneered at the photographers. "There is a child here! Your stupid cameras could have blinded her. What is your problem?"

I pulled Sora into the office then and closed out the reporters. The exhilaration just now vibrated in my blood leaving me shaking in exhaustion.

"Riku."

I tensed and turned around to face the one man that I could truly be afraid of.

"Father.

He smiled at me and it was quickly wiped away when his eyes landed on Sora and Hikari.

"It seems we have much to talk about. Come, your principal has allowed us his office."

I ushered Sora to enter first and then I with my father right behind me, shutting the door behind him.

He sat in the principal's chair and myself Sora occupied the two chairs in front of the desk.

It was silent for a few moments and when I couldn't stand it, I slapped my hands on the arms of the chair. "Well, get on with it!"

My exhaustion was making me irritable and my father's roaming eyes we're making me uncomfortable.

"Riku?"

"Dad, why are you here?"

His eyebrows raised. I told him that for respect reasons I would only call him dad when we were having a friendly chat between father and son and not for business. If someone else, were around it would always be father. Sora would always be the exception.

"I see." He chuckled and I stood.

"Don't laugh! Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

"Riku, sit down." He said and I began pacing.

There was no stopping the inevitable. He was going to disapprove of my relationship and I knew that he would make me choose. Sora and Hikari or him. And I knew who I would choose.

"Riku." The were hands on my shoulders and I stared straight into my father's amber eyes. "Stop."

He pushed me to sit in the chair and Sora's hand was on my arm then. I looked over at him and he gripped my hand.

"Son, isn't this the little friend of yours that left you in tears these few years ago?"

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't say anything because looking at Sora now had me holding the tears back by the skin of my teeth.

"Young man, tell me your name once more."

"My name is Sora, Sir."

"And the small one you carry close to your heart, what would be her name?"

"This is my daughter, Hikari."

"I see then. I can only take a guess at who the father is. She looks so much like you. But based on what I see-"

"Sir, if I could make this easy, you have already met me. You did not claim to like me then. Although when I did have the chances to meet you, you never treated me with discontent. If you were truly to find that this innocent child were your only son's daughter, his heiress, would you cast us from his life?"

"Do you believe I would do that?"

"Please Sir, if I could ask, you were to ask Riku to choose between us and you and he were to choose us, would you cast him from your life? Disown him for his decisions?"

I felt like a fish out of water. Sora was voicing every thought I'd had in my head for the last five days.

My father leaned back in the chair. "Though all his life, I've wanted Riku to get what he wanted and have happiness. He was all I had left when his mother died so I've given him everything. If you can fulfill that void of happiness that materialistic things can't fill, then of course I'll welcome you into our family with open arms. It's never that I've disliked you young Sora, I've just been waiting, watching you all your life to see what type of person you'd turn out to be for my son. And on that thought, what brought you to the assumption that I would disown Riku for choosing you over me?"

"Not my thought sir, Riku's thought. He's been worried about it for days."

I felt really sick then and I stood quickly. My thoughts had been put to rest with my father's proclamation and the heavy cloud I felt over my heart had gone. The decision on standing didn't seem to work for me.

The dizziness swarmed in my brain sending me spiraling into the darkness I don't remember seeing.

"Riku!"

* * *

Last chapter was so hard to write but this chapter flowed out of me like water. It didn't have the dramatics I wanted it to but it was nice anyway.

I feel like no one likes this story so I might stop writing soon...

Posted: 27 JAN 13

Next Update: 1 FEB 13 (possibly)


	8. Hospital Visits

Romeo and Cinderella  
Hospital Visits

* * *

**TheAmazingBouncyBall: **A wet noodle? Hmm, sounds like an interesting way to be murdered. If I stop writing it before it's complete you can do it but until then I won't stop writing.

**Kreyana: **Haha it's fine. I love this story too much to give it up. Although my schedule is becoming sporadic so I may not be updating every weekend like I planned to. I will still meet all my set dates to keep my readers happy. Maybe once every Friday or Saturday when it gets to be too much :)

**silvermist1116: **It was funny? I would've never deciphered it to be funny but hey it made you laugh so I'm alright with that.

* * *

A suttle beep beep beep in my ear us what had me opening my eyes to a too bright light flashing in my face.

I reached over beside me to turn off whatever was beeping beside me and when my hand landed on a flat hard table, I pulled the sheets over my head.

"Sora, turn off the lights and shut off your fucking alarm."

Silence.

"Sora?"

I reached behind me and panicked when there was no Hikari pressed up against my back.

Shit, was it all a dream?

I sat up quickly and my head swam. The increasing need to vomit and the issue of not getting up in time was seriously debating. But only for a moment.

I leaned over whatever bed I was on and the disgusting rise of mucus and stomach acid burning it's way through my throat and out of my mouth.

And I realized the metal bars on my face. Which brought me to being at a hospital.

I laid back on the bed and sighed. I felt terrible, the soft ripple of pain that shot through my body leaving prickles in my bloodstream.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Oh, Sugisaki-san, you're awake."

"What happened?" I questioned.

The nurse opened her mouth to speak when another voice cut through. "I believe I can handle the situation from here, Joyce-san."

It was my father. He stepped into the room and the nurse bowed bowed her head. "O-of course Sugisaki-sama!" She squeaked and quickly left the room.

He sat down in the chair next to me and I ran a hand through my hair, well attempted to as there were bandages wrapped around my head.

Finally, he spoke up. "I was worried Riku. I had never seen you so pale than when you fainted in the office. Do you realize how fearful I was to lose my only son?"

"I'm fine dad," I whispered,"it wasn't like I could control it."

"That's not particularly true Riku." Zexion walked into the room and I sighed. "And you know it."

"Has your father gone Zexion?"

"Yes sir, he said he had some business to take care of."

"I see." My dad's hard amber gaze wandered back to me. "I know that you would never lie to me Riku but for me to find out that I have a grandchild in the way that I did, it just hurt. It hurt that you didn't tell me yourself."

I bowed my head and cried. And it felt amazing. My shoulders quaked with the rest of my body. I never cried so hard in my life.

I let go for all the things I never cried for, for all the things I would cry for, and for the now. My life was perfect. I had the one I loved, my daughter, and my father's acceptance. I got everything I wanted, my grades we're always high, I had respect and fame. Everything anyone could want and for that I was happy.

"Riku? Son! What's wrong?"

I burst out laughing by that point and I could stop. My stomach hurt so bad. It all seem to hit me then. I needed this. I need a dose of life. Some reality. For awhile, they watched me laugh and cry my way back to sanity.

* * *

He stood at the door in silence, his face turned to his feet, shoulders trembling all the same.

"Riku..." He whispered, my name rolling like a ghostly breath off his tongue.

I watched him carefully. It was the first time he spoke to me since those few days ago and I loved it.

"Sora." His shoulders tensed and his breath hitched. I held my hand to him. "Come here."

He looked so small as I watched him elongate each step to come to me. So tired and worn down, and it showed. I pulled him to sit with me and he grasped the hospital gown for dear life as if I would disappear if he let go. He hands trembled and I held him close. I traced over every detail of his face. Diluted blue eyes that no longer held their gleam, dark sleep bruises that looked like eyeshadow under his eyes, he spiky hair unkempt, his baby cheeks thinner which really worried me, and it wasn't just my imagination that saw him smaller, he lost more weight. Was it my doing? My fault that he's this way?

"Sora, you're killing yourself. You need to eat."

No response.

"Sora?"

I peered at him and he passed out, soft pants leaving his lips. I gave him a lingering kiss, his breath hitting my lips and I smiled. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him and I would make sure he got everything he wanted.

I leaned back myself and let my eyes slip shut, welcoming sleep with open arms.

* * *

There was a screech that made my head pound and I winced.

"Shh! Hikari not so loud! You'll wake Daddy up."

"But Kali wants Daddy to wake up."

"Let Daddy stay sleeping baby."

"Too late for that." I said opening my eyes.

"Ah, Riku, you're awake." Sora put Hikari down. "Kari, why don't you get Jii-chan from in front of the door? If he's not there, come right back."

"Alwight Mommy."

Hikari toddled to the door and stepped outside for a moment before poking her head back in.

"Mommy, Jii-chan is wight dere. Can I get him?"

"Go on Hikari. Don't talk to any strangers."

"Okay." She disappeared and her voice echoed. "Jii-chan!"

I blinked and suddenly Sora was on me, attacking my lips. I kissed him back fiercely and he held onto me with desperation. "I...was so...scared." He muttered between kisses. "Seeing you fall out like that."

"I'm sorry. But...you wouldn't talk to me."

He paused and smiled. "You wouldn't have gone on a five-day-sleep-deprive-starvation-period if I had talked to you?"

"That's right."

"So it's my fault?"

"Yes."

"You're a cruel one Sugisaki-sama."

I grinned. "I think I like that name coming from your lips."

"You like anything coming from my lips."

"Does that include your lips?"

He kissed me. "Of course it does."

"Eww! Sensitive Pornography! Children cover your eyes!"

I peeked past Sora's annoyed expression to see a grinning Demyx, one annoyed Zexion, and one amused Xaldin standing in the room.

"Demy, you're the only child here." Xaldin said.

"Hey guys." I smirked and kissed Sora's nose.

"Do you want me to go and get the video camera? We could leave you to make your porn." Demyx smiled and Zexion sighed.

"The doctor is coming, I'm sure it would've disturbing to find you two in such a compromising position."

"Oh let him watch." I muttered turning my attention back to my Sora.

"And your father will have your head when he comes with the doctor and your daughter."

Sora jumped off me then and I scowled. "Your were keeping me warm."

"Life is just hard sometimes." He smiled.

The doctor walked in then and he smiled at me. "Well Sugisaki-san, you had a nasty fall into a wooden desk I suppose. Low blood sugar, not enough rest; your brain and body were exhausted and finally gave out. You were lucky to not have broken your neck. I'm glad you've been eating now as it seemed you weren't, and you've been well rested. To ensure you've been well recovered, I'll be keeping you tonight, tomorrow, and tomorrow night."

"Yes sir."

"I'll prescribe medication for any headaches you may get. I just want to keep watch on your concussion."

"Yes sir."

"I'll come back later on to check on you."

"Alright."

The doctor left and I looked around at my family, and they looked back at me with care.

Nah. My family and friends, I love them. I like the way my life turned out.

* * *

He likes the way his life turned out but I don't like the way this chapter turned out.

Eh. I can make up for it next chapter.

Hey! I was reading some other fanfic and I saw Riku with the last name Sugisaki and it just made his name seem all the more sexy lol. If you don't like it I'm sorry, it sounds like a personal problem, not to be mean or anything.

Mmm...guys next chapter let's prepare to chou down on some hospital nurses.

_**Preview:**_

_**Chapter 9: Preparing to Chou Down**_

_**"Babe? You okay?" I asked.**_

_**"No, I'm not fucking alright. I'm going to eat the next nurse that walks in this fucking room!"**_

_**"Change in diet love? When did you start eating nurses?"**_

_**"Since just now." He grunted.**_

_**"Damn, you're hot when you're pissed."**_

_**He grinned and I smirked. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to seduce the injured."**_

_**"Fuck that shit."**_

_**"Eww, that's gross. Who wants to fuck shit?"**_

_**"Hmm. We need to fix your colourful vocabulary."**_

_**He stuck his tongue out and I grabbed it between my forefinger and my thumb. "Don't stick it out if you're not going to use it."**_

Posted: 1 FEB 13 (I've been putting 2012 on my papers all day)

Next Update: 2 FEB 13 (I'll try to fix my 'colourful vocabulary' by tomorrow)


	9. Preparing to Chou Down

Romeo and Cinderella  
Preparing to Chou Down

* * *

Sora was frustrated and everyone knew. It had only been through the night and I had the rest of today and tonight before I could leave to go home.

"Mmm, Sora my dad will be back here soon."

"I don't care." He said, his hands roaming.

The door opened and Sora gave a glare to the nurse that walked in, seemingly embarrassed.

"Umm..." She started and Sora pushed off me.

"'Umm' is that all you have to fucking say?"

"I need to note Sugisaki-san's condition." She said.

"Whatever." Sora got up and the nurse checked me over before leaving as fast as she could.

I watched Sora fume toward the wall before I called him to come back and sit with me. He snuggled on my lap but he was tense.

"Babe? You okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not fucking alright. I'm going to eat the next nurse that walks in this fucking room!"

"Change in diet love? When did you start eating nurses?"

"Since just now." He grunted.

"Damn, you're hot when you're pissed."

He grinned and I smirked. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to seduce the injured."

"Fuck that shit."

"Eww, that's gross. Who wants to fuck shit?"

"Hmm. We need to fix your colourful vocabulary."

He stuck his tongue out and I grabbed it between my forefinger and my thumb. "Don't stick it out if you're not going to use it."

"I weawy can'b webuwe bhe inureb." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

He freed his tongue and smiled. "I said I really can't seduce the injured."

"Nothing was stopping you before."

"That's true." He reclaimed his former position against my lips and then the mood was ruined when another nurse walked in.

I was scared for the poor woman when Sora removed himself from my arms. He stalked to her and she backed away, out of the open door and he gave her a shrill, sort of demon possessed scream and slammed the door in her face, which woke Hikari from her nap on the couch, who then started crying.

"Oh, my baby." Sora picked her up and laid her over his heart and rocked her, shushing her whimpers.

We weren't getting anywhere again.

* * *

"God, it feels so good to be out of that hospital!" I stretched as we walked to my dad's limo.

"I hated every moment." Sora mumbled, bouncing Hikari on his shoulders.

"Of course you did." I help open the door for him and he strapped Hikari in her carseat.

"You ready to go home beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes Daddy." She grinned.

Sora kissed me and I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

Hey peeps. I've got a butt load of stuff to do tomorrow so I won't have any time to post. I'm debating on just updating once a weekend due to life problem because yes I do have a life. But I'm debating. So because I don't want another shitty chapter like this I will be updating next Friday instead of tomorrow.

Posted: 2 FEB 13

Next Update: 1 MAY 13


	10. Daycare Disaster

Romeo and Cinderella  
Daycare Disaster Parte 1

* * *

"We need to find someone that you trust." I said to Sora as we got dressed for school.

It had been two days after I got out of the hospital and school had been a drag. Apparently my father thought it would be nice to have the entire world know about my condition so obviously I was bombarded when I returned to school. I wasn't expecting today to be any different.

"What do you mean?" He asked sliding his blazer over the white collar shirt of his uniform.

"I want Hikari to go to daycare."

"No." He said bluntly.

"Don't you want her to be around children her own age?"

"Riku, she's never been away from me. I don't want to think about what would happen if she were away from me."

"Have you tried to see how she would do? Without you?"

"No and I don't plan to."

"So what are you going to do? Shelter her all her life?"

He threw down his bag and went into the bathroom. "If that's what it takes."

"You're so stubborn!"

"And you're persistent."

"Why won't you just consider it?"

"Because you haven't considered everything either!" He shouted,"did you think about her magic Riku? Her magical core is still unstable. Who's going to level her out?"

"Of course I thought of that, you think I didn't think everything through? If I thought it was harmful or a bad idea I would've never suggested it."

"There's a special daycare near my father's house, a daycare for special children."

"Hikari isn't fucked up in the head Riku." He said cursing when he dropped something.

"Would you just shut your face and listen to me?" He was quiet and I continued. "Apparently there are magical children here as well and my father said to give it a try. There's about ten of these children and a woman who wields magic as well."

He came out of the bathroom and frowned. "How do you know?"

"Experience."

"What do you mean?"

"I went there with my father and saw the children for myself. She said she would welcome Hikari with open arms."

"Will it be okay?"

"We'll give it a try and drop her off tomorrow."

"Okay.."

"Hey," I lifted his chin,"it'll be fine."

* * *

"Hikari, you have to be good." Sora was struggling and I could see it.

"Alwight Mommy." Hikari smiled and Sora hugged her. "If you need me, ask Miss Kizaki if you can call me okay?"

"Otay Mommy."

"I love you and I'll see you later. Jii-chan will be here to pick you up yes?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Sora, I understand you don't want to say goodbye but we'll be late if you don't."

"Bye-bye Daddy." Hikari gave me a hug and I passed her onto the woman responsible for watching her. "Don't fail me."

"Of course Sugisaki-san."

I ushered Sora back to my car where he went albeit reluctantly. "Come on it'll be fine." I said started the car and driving toward school.

* * *

First period had gone by without a synch and second period too, but Sora was extremely out of it. He kissed me as we moved to third period but he wasn't there. Business was boring today for some reason, and I found myself almost falling asleep.

"Hey, Riku."

"Hmm?" I turned my attention to Zexion.

"You okay? You seem out of it."

"I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling."

"About what?"

"Sora is having difficulties letting Hikari go so he's not himself right now." I ran a hand through my hair,"it's affecting me now too."

"Just let him be. I'm sure it'll pass soon."

The lights flickered in the classroom and I gave a look to Zexion. "Something's not right."

"No, do you think it's Sora?"

"I hope not."

There was a silence and suddenly the door slammed open. "Riku! There's something wrong with Sora!"

"I hate it when I'm right sometimes." I followed the girl into Sora's Culinary Arts class where he sat in the corner, curled up shaking.

"Sora!" I ran to him but a hand was on my shoulder before I could.

I turned back and it was Zexion.

"You won't be happy with this but I would advise you not to touch him."

He went to Sora and placed his hand onto clear air that crackled as he touched it. He gritted his teeth and sighed. "We'll have to wait for your father to get here. He's the only one who can handle this intense magic, besides you.

"Then why can't I do it?" I asked.

"Because if you touch him, you'll kill him."

My heart slipped a beat then. "I'll kill him?"

"I can't explain it right now. And it's not my place to."

I swallowed and looked at my love, his eyes dark and dead, his chest rising and falling with small, panting breaths and his body trembling slightly.

"Will he be okay?"

"If your dad gets here on time, then yes."

"If not?"

"There may be a few consequences."

I was very fearful for my lover's life at this point. I desperately wanted to go and hold him and make sure that he was okay.

"Why is this happening?" I asked myself, sitting down.

"He was away from Kari for too long. That's why he was adamant on not letting her go. Not only does he ground her but she grounds him. They keep each other's magic under control and you just balance out the equation."

"So if I hadn't suggested Hikari go to daycare..." I was hit with realization. "Oh my God. Is Kari...?"

"Highly doubtful. She's surrounded by magical children. They're probably grounding her enough."

The air shifted and Sora's body stopped moving. Zexion reached out and touched him before freezing. "He's not breathing."

* * *

OKAY! I LIVE!

I'm sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up but you know, things happen and life started catching up to me. Well anyways, here it is and I won't be on a set schedule until the end of the month. My birthday is in thirteen days so I'll update then and I'll update again when my classes are over and again when my finals are over. So yay I've just given you all an update schedule! Now countdown and hurry up so school can end faster because you're waiting for my wonderful updates!

Posted:1 MAY 13

Next Update: 14 MAY 13


	11. Daycare Disaster 2

Romeo and Cinderella

Daycare Disaster 2

* * *

The room had been cleared, Zexion was on the phone and I was panicking. My lover was on the floor not breathing and my father was no where to be found.

"Riku!" I snapped out of it and turned to Zexion. "You're going to talk to your father and he's going to help you through making sure Sora doesn't die. He's on his way."

My hands were shaking as I took the phone and it was a boost to my anxiety and also a sigh of relief when I heard my father's voice.

"Riku, are you listening?"

"Yes sir."

"There are things you can do I'm afraid I've been hiding from you. But there's no time to explain, quick lesson you are a magical being and if you want to save his life you need to call your magic until I get there."

"Call it? How do I do that?"

"There's no time! He will die if you don't try. Sit down and concentrate."

I threw the phone back at Zexion and sat on top of a desk. I crossed my legs and my arms and bent my head. I began trying to shut out all sound, all thoughts, and thought about saving Sora. It was all up to me and if I couldn't and he died, I would kill myself from the guilt.

I felt my blood rushing so fast I thought my heart would pop or fail. What was this feeling? The thick warm that surrounded me? It was calling me to come closer, let it close up around me and hold me forever.

"-ku! Riku stop!"

My eyes shot open and the was a wispy dark shadow covering the entire room. Zexion was covering Sora with another barrier, protecting him from it. He had his book and was muttering something I couldn't understand.

I looked at myself and the wispy shadow was rising from my skin like steam. What did I do?

The door was thrown open and in the doorway stood my father. I was paralyzed, my body wouldn't move for me and it was surreal watching my father absorb all the darkness in the room into the palm of his hand. He carried Hikari into the room and asked Zexion to release his barrier.

"Is he breathing?" My father asked Zex.

"His heart stopped when Riku released his magic." Zex shook his head.

That made my heart skip a beat. I killed him. It was all my fault.

My dad nodded and laid Kari on Sora, her head on his chest. Her body began to glow and I saw her smile. "Um on Mommy. You can do it."

My father came over and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry Riku, I'll explain it to you later but for now, you can rest."

His hand was on my shoulder then and I saw black.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I was in my bed, in my room and not at school.

"Sora!"

I ran and jerked my door open and bumped into someone knocking them down.

"Riku!" I looked down and Sora was on his bum, rubbing his head,"why are you up? You should be sleeping."

I picked him up and hugged him. "Oh my God, you're alive. I thought you were dead."

"I was dead for a moment but you saved me."

"No. I almost killed you. And you don't understand how terrible I feel for it."

"No Riku, you saved my life. If you hadn't released your magic, my heart would've stopped and I would have died. The only thing was that, I can't handle such powerful dark magic so because there was so much of it, my body couldn't handle it. I'm sorry I scared you but you didn't kill me, you saved me."

"Thank the heavens."

We spent the rest of the day together while Axel and Roxas babysat Hikari.

"Daddy! You are awake!" Hikari giggled, as I held her.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I smiled and Sora kissed me.

Hikari was watching us, smiling.

"What is it little girl?" I asked tapping her nose.

"Will Daddy mawwie Mommy? Mommy told Kali stowies about Daddy before and said Mommy would mawwy Daddy one day."

I gave a look to Sora who was blushing bright red. "Did he now?"

Hikari hugged me and laughed, and I pulled Sora close. We were a family and I liked it that way.

Later that night, after we had gotten Hikari to sleep in her toddler bed, Sora laid at my side, his hand on my chest and head on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about Ri?" He asked.

"Let's go on a date. A legit date. I'll plan it all out what do you say?"

"A date. It's been a long time since our last date. Yeah, let's go and get Roxas and Axel to babysit."

"They'll be so mad."

"They love her," Sora replied."They will be mad though."

We laughed and smiled and then I kissed him so passionately and with so much desire, it was impossible that one person could make me feel so amazing. I loved it.

* * *

I apologize for taking so long with updating but there was a lot of stuff happening in life I couldn't ignore. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next is the date. I won't be putting an update time because I don't know when I will but it won't be as long as last time.


End file.
